


Merry Christmas, Love

by accidentallybroken



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Fluff, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, IT'S THE ANNIVERSARY OF CHAPTER 61, Let me just stick my theories of Carry On universe magic in here, M/M, Vegetarians & Vegans, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Just... Christmas fluff. It's bad, but that's all it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally not meant to have a happy ending, but I decided not to add all the angst I normally do.

       Baz ran his silky black hair through his fingers, looking at the clock. He tried to ignore the constant tick, and focus on the presents he was wrapping.  _Simon should be back by now._ Baz looked uneasily around the flat. The Christmas tree was immaculate, the few presents underneath it neatly wrapped. (Well, not that few, because Baz was giving Simon way too many presents.) Simon was always very appreciative of every gift, though. He still marveled at the fact that he got gifts at all, that Christmas could be a fun holiday. 

      Baz smiled at the thought of last Christmas, at Simon's flour cover face as he made cookies with way too many sprinkles, Penny laughing hysterically (she'd had a bit too much eggnog) as his tail flicked out and knocked over a bowl of dough all over Baz's sweater- a cheesy one with Father Christmas on it that Simon had picked out for him- at everything that had happened. Fiona and Mordelia had dropped by at one point, teasing Baz about any embarrassing childhood things, Fiona drinking with Penelope, Mordelia playing the piano accompanied by Baz's violin, leading Penelope (who couldn't sing) and Simon in Christmas carols. It was messy and warm and perfect, probably not a Christmas either he or Simon could have imagined. 

    He sighed as he looked at the empty room. He just wanted Simon to get home. Penelope was still at her family's, and wouldn't be back until late that night. But Simon was supposed to be there, it couldn't take that long to go pick up flour! Baz stood up from the small table and the crimson wrapping paper (his parents' gifts) and started to pace the flat.  _Where was he?_ It was Christmas Eve, for Crowley's sake. What was Simon doing that could be taking so long? Baz started to worry. What if he was lost? What if he had been mugged? What if he'd been hit by a bus? 

    Baz pulled his sleek silver phone out of his pocket and pulled up Simon's number. The profile picture was Simon from Halloween, with his cat ears and the makeup Baz had painstakingly done. He hit the call button and put the phone to his ear. After three rings, Simon picked up. 

     "Baz! Oh, hi, sorry I'm late, there was a HUGE line and this woman was talking about her dog and the man in produce needed help picking up apples and-" Baz sighed in relief, and cut him off.

    "No, it's fine. I'm just glad you're alright. When are you going to be home?" Baz heard footsteps at the door. "Got to go, someone's here." Baz walked to the door and opened it. There stood Simon, snow in his curls, the scarf Penelope had knitted him around his neck, a large bag in his arms. 

    "Hi, Baz." His eyes sparkled. Baz wanted to kiss him, and then he remembered that he could. They weren't enemies anymore. Baz kissed him on the cheek and took the bag from his arms. "I'm back." 

    "I gathered, Snow." Simon batted at him with his scarf.

    "Come on, it's Christmas Eve, can you just call me Simon?"

    "Sorry, old habit. What'd you get, Simon?" Baz went into the kitchen and started to open the bag. 

    "No!" Simon rushed in and grabbed the bag from his hands. "I mean, it's Christmas Eve, I'll do it. You go rest, see if there's a Doctor Who special on television." Baz quirked his eyebrow at Simon. He wasn't convinced that was Simon's reasoning, but he let go of the bag, and headed towards the couch. 

    "We all know you only sent me here because you want to watch Doctor Who."

     "Who's we?" Simon looked confused.

     "The royal we, obviously." Simon laughed, and took something out of the bag and hid it behind his back. He walked backwards towards the bedroom, bumping into a table and the cabinet on his way out. Then he went into the bedroom and closed the door. Baz could hear the sound of crinkling paper. Baz flipped through the channels, and finding no Doctor Who, settled on an old Christmas movie. He then went into the kitchen and put water into the kettle. 

    He was willing to wait, to not use magic. Apparently doing things the Normal way was calming. He set the shiny red kettle down and started the burner. Then he went back to the table where he was wrapping gifts and finished up, and then put the gifts under the tree. 

      He heard a bang and turned to see Penelope kicking the door open.

      "Bunce. What did the door do to you?"

      "Hiyah, Baz. It was in my way. Help me with my bags?" Baz sighed and took the tote bag from her arms with ease, setting it down. He peeked inside and saw lots of books, a sweater, and a couple wrapped presents. 

      "What's this?" Penelope looked at the bag he was holding.

      "Oh, the presents to me from my family, and the ones for you and Simon." Baz nodded, set the bag down, and took the wrapped gifts out. He walked to the tree and set them down under it. The kettle whistled and Baz went in and poured three cups of tea. He went out and handed a mug to Penelope, and then went and knocked on the bedroom where Simon was.   
     "I've got some tea. May I come in?" There was a rustling noise, and then Simon answered.

      "Yeah, come on in." There were blankets covering a suspicious lump on the bed, and Simon looked flustered. Baz sat lightly next to Simon, handing him the mug. Simon kissed him lightly in thanks, and then leaned into him. Baz sipped a small amount of tea, kissed the top of Simon's head, and stood up. 

      "I'll leave you to whatever you're doing." Simon looked slightly disappointed, but nodded. Baz exited the room, shutting the door carefully behind him. 

       

        When Simon came back into the room, he was holding a messily wrapped present, and carefully placed it under the tree. Penelope spotted him, and winked at Simon. "So, Simon. Can you try and make the pot pie? I'd do it, but you know I'm hopeless, and so is Baz, even if he doesn't like to admit it." Simon smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

        He got out the flour, veggies, tofu (Penelope had read about a mage in India who'd made herself better at animal magic by becoming vegetarian) and everything else, and got to work, cheesy holiday songs on the radio. When he finished and put it in the oven, being careful to set the timer, he came out and snuggled into Baz on the couch.

       The Doctor Who special had finally started, and they sat in the glow of the television, Penelope nonstop giving advice to the companions (which was normally better than whatever the companions did by a long run) Baz throwing pillows at her until she stopped, and Simon nearly falling asleep with his head on Baz's chest, peacefully with his hair in his face. When the timer rung, Baz went and got the fragrant pie out of the oven, placing it in the refrigerator. Then he went back and sat back down next to Simon. When the episode ended, Penelope ran them to bed, shooing them out of the room. 

      "How's Father Christmas going to come if you don't go to bed?" (Baz took that to mean she hadn't wrapped her presents yet. ) They walked sleepily into the bedroom, Simon taking his shirt off and burrowing under the covers. He always took his shirt of to sleep, even in the middle of winter. Baz changed into his pajamas, and lay down next to Simon.

       "Goodnight." 

       "G'night." And then they both drifted off, curled into each other.  
  


       The next morning Baz woke up to Simon pulling a shirt on, a sparkle in his eyes.

       "Baz, it's Christmas!" Baz ran his hands through his hair and stood up, taking Simon's hand. They walked out into where the Christmas tree was brightly lit, the warm glow falling over the room.

       "Merry Christmas, Love." 


End file.
